El precio de la sangre
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: -HIATUS- Naruto asesina a un aldeano en defensa propia y tanto Sithis como la Madre Noche ponen sus ojos en él, por lo que la Hermandad Oscura le ofrece lo que más ha querido, emprendiendo un camino de sangre. NaruHarem. Crossover NarutoOblivion.
1. Prologo: El comienzo de todo

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE  
**

Esta historia es un crossover del anime/manga de NARUTO y del juego OBLIVION.

Naruto - Amaru - Karin - Shion - Hanabi - Hinata

_Resumen de la historia._

Naruto asesina a un aldeano en defensa propia y tanto Sithis como la Madre Noche ponen sus ojos en él, por lo que la Hermandad Oscura le ofrece lo que más ha querido, una familia y el amor que siempre ha querdio, jurando lealtad a la Hermandad, Sithis y la Madre Noche, haciendo de el un asesino entre su filas.

* * *

**Prólogo – El comienzo de todo**

Estaba amarrándose de las piernas con sus pequeños brazos, acurrucándose en una esquina, intentando mantener el poco calor corporal que tenía en su frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

Se sentía tan sucio, la sangre desaparecía de sus manos y volvía a aparecer al cabo de unos minutos, sabia que su mente estaba jugando con él, pero no podía evitar sentir la sensación de aprensión cada que sucedía, dado que volvía a sentir el calor de la sangre en ellas, por lo que a cada rato regresaba al baño a lavarse nuevamente, borrando así la sensación fantasma en ellas

Trataba de evitar soltar su lamento, aunque lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, había tomado la vida de un aldeano, de un niño, no mayor a él y había salido corriendo sin dudar y dejando atrás todas las pruebas, tonto de él, con eso podrían localizarlo, el terror absoluto se apodero de su corazón mientras recordaba como había llegado hasta este momento.

XxXxXxXxX

_Desde el primer momento que podía recordar, era odiado. Todo lo que recordaba era a los niños que lo dejaban solo cuando quería jugar con ellos. No podía recordar un momento de paz mientras caminaba por las calles, siempre había comentarios despectivos hacia su persona, y tenía la ligera esperanza de que estos desaparecieran con el tiempo, que ingenuo fue al pensar eso. Y el maltrato físico, de forma inexplicable él era el único niño en toda la aldea que era atacado constantemente, por lo menos una vez al día recibía un golpe, una patada, cada vez mas su vida se hacia insoportable._

_Pero este día por fin sus esperanzas habían dado frutos, se encontraba en estos momentos en el campo de entrenamiento donde Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage entrenaba en sus días de ocio. Había estado ya muchos días en el lugar, solo yendo a casa por las noches para cenar, y lo iba a llamar un día hasta que pateo una piedra que se encontraba en el camino, esta salio disparada del lugar, pero no pudo evitar golpearse con lo que estaba debajo de ella, se mordió la lengua para contener el dolor. Una vez calmado su dolor, curioso se inclino para apreciar mejor lo que le había estorbado, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta que parecía el extremo de algo por lo que comenzó a excavar alrededor del objeto, poco a poco la emoción fue dándose paso hacia sus ojos, frente a él, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si Kami lo hubiera puesto allí para él, se encontraba uno de los famosos tri-kunai, no pudo evitar gritar -Yatta- de la felicidad a la vez que daba un salto sobre sus pies._

_Lo que quedo de su tarde se la paso imaginando que el era Yondaime y que se encontraba luchando contra un ejercito de ninjas con solamente ese kunai, realmente se sentía tan feliz por primera vez en su vida, era una sensación que jamás podría olvidar, en su imaginación él se convertía en un héroe, ganando una guerra contra un reinado de tiranía, opresión e injusticia. Pronto su infantil imaginación fue ganándole terreno a la realidad, encontraba el amor y la aceptación en las personas que salvo, rescatando a la hija secuestrada de un reino vecino, tenía amigos por todos lados donde viajaba y por fin después de una larga y viciosa batalla, él trajo paz a las Naciones Elementales._

_La cosa de la imaginación era que no era la realidad, no importa cuanto quería negarlo Naruto, sus sueños eran solo eso, sueños, no estaban realmente allí, y él realmente no era él de sus sueños, la realidad era que él era Uzumaki Naruto, huérfano y odiado por casi toda la aldea, la palabra clave aquí es "toda", y estaba jugando solo en ese lugar porque no tenía amigos con quien divertirse y convivir._

_Así que lamentablemente cuando la Luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, decidió regresar a casa, o más bien al lugar que Sarutobi Hiruzen le había dado, esperando no meterse en problemas, guardo el tri-kunai en una bolsa escondida bajo el dobles de su chamarra, ese sería su más grande tesoro, lo conservaría toda su vida._

_Naruto rápidamente se hizo camino hacia su departamento en las sombras, con rapidez y elegancia se abría camino, y así cuando solo tenía que pasar por una calle abandonada fue abordado por una persona. El rubio observo detenidamente al hombre, por el olor que emanaba intuyo que este estaba borracho, pero inmediatamente después de formulado este razonamiento la botella de vidrio que acompañaba al hombre se impacto contra su pequeño y rubio cráneo, Naruto se alejo con dolor, sosteniendo su cabeza, como la sangre comenzó a brotar de su rubio pelo, y ya habiendo estado en estas situaciones trato de proteger su cuerpo de la manera que siempre lo hacia. Se sorprendió cuando el hombre lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto contra la pared, justo debajo de su ventana, el miedo se apodero de su cuerpo por lo que comenzó a implorar clemencia, solo para ser detenido cuando el hombre le grito._

_-¡Mírame!-, pero el rubio no quería hacerlo, incluso si el aire para respirar se hizo mas difícil de obtener, -¡Mírame!- volvió a escuchar, su pequeño cerebro dio marcha atrás, quizá si veía al hombre a los ojos este lo soltaría, ¿verdad?_

_El hombre se puso contento, hoy por fin había ganado el valor para hacer lo que muchos otros no pudieron o no tuvieron el coraje de hacer, y con esos ojos azules puestos en el comenzó con su discurso._

_-Tú, pequeña escoria, me quitaste todo lo que amaba, esa noche, asesinaste a mi hijo, a mi esposa, acabaste con ellos como si fueran cucarachas… ¡Tú acabaste con mi vida!-._

_El agarre al cuello de Naruto se intensifico aún más cuando su atacante le sujeto con ambas manos y le susurro al oído -… Y por tal razón yo acabare contigo, seré famoso, el hombre que acabo con Kyuubi no Yoko…- una risa escalofriante le siguió, -… veré como la vida escapa de tus ojos…-._

_Naruto podía sentir un nudo en su estomago, no entendía nada de lo que aquel hombre decía, lagrimas adornaron sus mejillas hinchadas, su garganta le dolía y su visión comenzaba a fallecer, tratar de encontrar aire donde no lo tenía le trajo a la realidad._

_La muerte se cernía sobre él._

_La muerte venía por él._

_Y había sido el mejor día de su vida, la tristeza nació en su corazón, finalmente después de algunos minutos comenzó a cansarse y a aflojar su agarre debido a la falta de oxigeno en su sistema._

_Y entonces lo sintió. Con fuerza y agarra de entre sus ropas el poderoso tri-kunai de Yondaime Hokage y lo levanto sobre su cabeza, bajándolo rápidamente hasta enterrarlo en el cuello del hombre, hundiéndolo profundamente, como si eso lo salvara de su destino. Y como si este quisiera burlarse de él, el chakra que bombeo inconcientemente en el kunai provoco que cientos de luces por todo el firmamento y desde los lugares más recónditos del planeta se dirigieran en su dirección_

_El hombre soltó y se alejo de Naruto mientras agarraba el kunai incrustado en su cuello, tratando de evitar que la sangre saliera de su cuerpo, pero no pudo evitar la sangre que intentaba ahogar su garganta, intento gritar solo para soltar un sonido similar al de gárgaras. Inmediatamente después que parpadeo la vida abandono sus ojos._

_Naruto vio con fascinación morbosa como el hombre que intento acabar con su vida era empalado por decenas, cientos de kunais, pero otra vez, como una casualidad del destino, su felicidad fue efímera, inmediatamente cuando supo que aquel hombre estaba muerto la realidad lo golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos, ¡Había matado a un hombre! Y como todo niño con miedo, salio corriendo del lugar sin dudar._

XxXxXxXxX

¡EXCELENTE! No podía ser más feliz, llevaba esperando días a que pasara algo, y hoy por fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Había observado con fascinación la escena que se desarrollaba a una decena de metros frente a él, se sentía tan orgulloso, su nieto, sangre de su sangre sería un gran asesino al servicio de **Sithis** y la **Hermandad**** Oscura**.

Sus instintos le decían que debía de actuar rápido, pronto todo el lugar sería una zona de guerra y todavía le faltaban cosas por hacer, saltando al lugar de la muerte de aquel hombre, comenzó a agarrar kunai tras kunai, después de todo, debes de atesorar el arma con la cual tomaste tu primera vida.

XxXxXxXxX

Había matado a un aldeano, un ciudadano, y se había sentido tan feliz cuando la vida de esa persona abandono su cuerpo, nunca antes había matado a nadie, ni siquiera a un animal o insecto, bueno exceptuando los pocos peces que podía pescar, pero definitivamente en sus planes no había contemplado matar a una persona. Su respiración durante todo el proceso de su culpa había sido rápida e irregular, cada segundo que pasaba se hundía más y más, con esto el odio de las personas aumentaría, ya no serian comentarios despectivos hacia él, ¡Tratarían de matarlo! Nunca podría argumentar su inocencia, su respiración se hizo más entrecortada, puntos comenzaron a nublar su vista.

Lagrimas volvieron a descender de sus ojos sin parar, sus sueños de ser Hokage para que todo el mundo lo reconozca desaparecieron ante sus ojos, podía sentir la mirada de Sarutobi-jiji sobre él, la decepción en sus ojos. No podría soportarlo, necesitaba acabar con su vida antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenia el valor para suicidarse, todas daño que intentara hacerse se curaría rápido, necesitaba acabar con su vida de forma rápida, que el dolor solo fuera momentáneo, y entonces la inspiración lo golpeo, se iría con una explosión, en una llamarada gigante como la Voluntad de fuego que Sarutobi-jiji predicaba, sí eso es un buen plan, por lo que comenzó a ponerlo en practica.

El fuego comenzó a rodear su pequeño apartamento, se sentía tan feliz, por fin todo su sufrimiento y culpa desaparecería, se sentía tan calido y cerró los ojos.

XxXxXxXxX

-¡NARUTO DESPIERTA!- fue el llamado que lo trajo al plano de los vivos, la voz lo puso nervioso, así que lentamente abrió los ojos, esperando que fuera alguien que no conocía.

Frente a él iluminado por las llamas del lugar había un hombre vestido de negro, parado a la entrada de su puerta, -¿Intentar escapar no es una opción para un asesino, Naruto?-.

La sangre se le helo, de alguna manera sabía que el hombre frente a él, así que como todo niño trato de parecer inocente y contesto con voz temblorosa -¡No… no se de lo que esta hablando!- mientras se hacía mas para atrás, hasta que su espalda toco la pared de su apartamento que daba a la calle.

-Entonces…- el hombre le lanzo algo que se enterró frente a sus pies -… ¿Qué es esto?-.

Naruto se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta del kunai, el tri-kunai de Yondaime frente a él, pero no se dejaría intimidar, después de todo era Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Quién es usted y que quieres?-.

El hombre se hecho a reír mientras bajaba su capucha, revelando al rubio sus ojos verdes, su piel clara pero ligeramente bronceada y una pequeña melena en cola de color rojo vivo, -Perdona la intromisión, soy tan maleducado, me conocen de muchas maneras, pero tu puedes llamarme Uzumaki Kazuma…-, su argumento se vio brevemente interrumpido por el rostro de sorpresa del rubio pero decidió pasarlo por alto, después de todo era una reacción esperada -… verás Naruto, tu madre nos abandono, traiciono la confianza de nuestra familia…- observando nuevamente en el niño el rostro de terror, -… pero nunca la dejamos, estábamos ocupados con otras cosas como para preocuparnos por ella, y recién nos enteramos de tu existencia…-.

-¿De mí?- susurro para si mismo tímidamente con un poco de curiosidad.

-… Pero eso es un tema para hablar en otra ocasión, te diré el porque he venido a ti-.

El corazón de Naruto se lleno de temor, dudas asaltaron su infantil mente, preguntas iban y venían rápidamente, ¿Su familia recién encontrado lo abandonaría? ¿Se sentirían decepcionados porque mato a una persona?

Kazuma sonrío para sus adentros mientras afilaba sus sentidos -Veras Naruto, la familia Uzumaki es muy grande, nosotros vivimos para servir a Sithis, nuestro venerado Dios y él ha puesto los ojos en ti, Naruto-kun, su familia, nuestra familia tiene la prioridad de hacer ciertos "servicios", así como buscar individuos con cierto potencial, potencial que yo observe esta noche…-.

Con voz temblorosa intento saber responder -… te refieres a…-.

-Así es, nuestra familia tiene mucho interés en ti, nosotros fomentamos y alabamos la muerte, nos deleitamos con la sangre de nuestras victimas, es por eso que he venido a Konoha, para invitarte a que te nos unas, ahora te pregunto, ¿Quieres volver y unirte a nuestra familia, Naruto-kun?-.

La respuesta a todas sus plegarias, a todas sus suplicas había aparecido ante sus ojos y en ningún momento dudo del hombre frente a él, su más anhelado sueño estaba solo a unos metros de él, pero aun así dudaba.

-Ven conmigo Naruto y te puedo prometer que nunca más estarás solo, no tendrás que temer de nadie mas, tú serás el amo de tu propia vida, ven conmigo y seamos una familia al servicio de Sithis y la Madre Noche-, estas ultimas palabras le dieron al rubio todo el valor que necesitaba.

Acercándose a su abuelo, pregunto curioso -¿Sithis y la Madre Noche?-, pero lleno de felicidad y confianza.

-Así es Naruto-kun, para Sithis y la Madre Noche- respondió Kazuma con una sonrisa interior, se sentía bien cuando las cosas caían en su lugar y con esto se llevo a Naruto del lugar.

Esa noche Uzumaki Naruto fue declarado muerto en el incendio que azoto su vivienda y desapareció del mundo ninja.

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Hola a todos ustedes, mies estimados y queridos lectores, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos, T_T los he extrañado mucho, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales, volvi con esta nueva historia para ustedes.

Para todos aquellos que han seguido insistiendo en continuaciones para mis traducciones, enhorabuena jeje lo seguire haciendo, solo que saldran algo lentas, para aquellos otros que piden continuacion de MI CAMINO DEL NINJA y DARK HEART, lamento decirles que estas historias ya no continuaran, no me siento con la suficiente motivacion para seguirlos sacando, pero aquellos que les interese continuarlas las pondre como ideas para adoptar, si así gustan tambien puedo darles los borradores e ideas que tenia para ambas historias. Para aquellos otros que estan esperando y se soprendieron por la desaparición de la historia LA APUESTA, lamento comentarles que debido a discrepancias y problemas la traducción y edición se cancelo, al mismo tiempo que lo elimine de mis historias. Así mismo si tienen dudas de porque no continuo con la historia de SEMILLAS PARA EL FUTURO, es debido a que tuve un bloqueo de escritor del tamaño del mundo por lo que me parecio mas correcto que CLAN_UZUMAKI continuara con él debido a que tenia mas ideas sobre el curso de acción de la historia (aunque creo que lo motivo eso de que Naruto tuviera un harem del tamaño del mundo). En fin, si alguien tiene dudas por favor mandeme un mensaje privado.

Bueno sin más por el momento paso a retirarme y espero todos sus comentarios mis queridos lectores...


	2. Un nuevo futuro

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto, estos personajes son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es un crossover del anime/manga de NARUTO y del juego OBLIVION.

Naruto - Amaru - Karin - Shion - Hanabi - Hinata

_Resumen de la historia._

Naruto asesina a un aldeano en defensa propia y tanto Sithis como la Madre Noche ponen sus ojos en él, por lo que la Hermandad Oscura le ofrece lo que más ha anhelado, una familia y el amor que siempre ha querido, este les jura lealtad, e ingresa a sus filas como uno de sus asesinos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – Un nuevo futuro**

La sonrisa de Naruto no abandono su rostro, aun cuando este abandono el mundo de los vivos para adentrarse en la inconciencia, había sido una semana muy ajetreada y lógicamente el rubio se encontraba cansado. Mientras tanto, en uno de las habitaciones se encontraba Kazama Soun, líder del Clan Kazama así como también Oyente al servicio de la Madre Noche y Sithis se encontraba remembrando los acontecimientos que transcurrieron un par de horas atrás.

XxXxXxXxX

_Hacia un poco de frió en aquella mañana en el suroeste de Hi no Kuni, la pareja Uzumaki se encontraba en la pequeña aldea de Aichi, estaban hospedados en una pequeña pensión para turistas o viajeros, ambos compartían un desayuno ligero antes de continuar con su viaje. Mientras comían había silencio entre ambos hasta que Kazuma creyó que ahora seria un buen momento como cualquier otro- Naruto, escúchame con atención…- rompió el silencio el Uzumaki mayor, -… a partir de ayer Uzumaki Naruto junto con todo tu pasado en Konoha dejo de existir, ¿me entiendes?-El rubio sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor al escuchar esas palabras, después de todo era su vida, su pasado el que tendría que olvidar, cosa que no era nada fácil, pero, aun así enterró sus dudas muy en el fondo y contesto asintiendo con la cabeza afirmativamente._

_-Bien, ahora…- tomando una bocanada de aire para ordenar sus pensamientos continuo hablando -… desde aquí en adelante me llamaras con el nombre de Kazama Soun, yo soy tu abuelo y líder del Clan Kazama-, el pelirrojo espero unos cuantos segundos para permitir que su nieto se acostumbrara, -… tú nuevo nombre será Kazama Arashi, creciste en un pequeño poblado en las inmediaciones de Hi no Kuni y solamente me entere de ti porque tenía a alguien de confianza vigilando a tu madre que abandono hace algunos años mi cobijo por querer ir a explorar el mundo, si alguien te pregunta por su nombre, les dirás que ella se llamaba Kazama Akane-. Después de eso finalizaron la conversación ultimando los detalles para la coartada del rubio. Acto seguido, partieron hacia su destino, Kawa no Kuni (País del Río)._

_Una vez llegaron a la ciudad de Adachi se dirigieron hacia las montañas pasando a través de un gran y extenso bosque, al final de su camino llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada a una gruta, esta se encontraba custodiada por dos hombres vestidos con una tunica negra, su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha. Soun se inclino un poco, en señal de saludo ante los dos hombres, estos imitaron su acción y se hicieron a un lado, por lo que Soun y Naruto pudieron entrar en la cueva, ya en ella caminaron un tramo y luego comenzaron a decender por una escalera._

_Cuando Naruto pudo divisar el final de las escalares se sorprendió ante lo que pareciera ser una pequeña gruta, quizás del tamaño de un pequeño apartamento individual, en el fondo de esta se encontraba una fuente, aunque esta ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar, desde donde estaba podía divisar el color del liquido de la fuente, un color rojizo opaco, - "raro" - pensó el rubio, instantes después su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando elevo la vista un poco más, sus ojos se agrandaron y su aliento se contuvo, había una estatua de lo que pareciera ser una mujer, esta estaba siendo lavada por una cascada artificial, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, el olor que le golpeo fue lo que le hizo flaquear, era un olor que reconocía muy bien, entonces las pistas se acomodaron, el color rojizo, el aroma, era… ¡Sangre!_

_-No te asustes Arashi…- dijo Soun mientras apretaba firmemente el hombro del niño para darle confianza, -… este lugar es el Santuario de la Madre Noche, aunque es un lugar simbólico, la Madre Noche siempre esta aquí y en nuestros corazones, mientras tengamos fe en ella nunca estaremos solos…-. Naruto se tranquilizo un poco pero siguió escuchando al hombre a su lado -… en este lugar es donde nuestra fe comienza, es donde iniciaras tu camino al servicio de la Madre Noche y Sithis-._

_Un poco temeroso sobre lo que tendría que hacer miro al hombre mientras preguntaba-¿Qué es lo que tendré que hacer?-._

_Soun le sonrió mientras apuntaba en dirección a la estatua -Entraras a la fuente y te bañaras en ella dejando que la sangre limpie tu cuerpo, con esto la Madre Noche te dará sus bendiciones, y el nuestro dios Sithis te dará un regalo, enfrente de la estatua te hincaras y proclamaras tu lealtad y fe a la Madre Noche-._

_Con decisión se acerco lentamente hasta la fuente, frente a ella comenzó a quitarse su ropa, aunque lo hizo con cierta renuencia ya que había alguien que lo vería desnudarse, un tinte oscuro ensombreció sus mejillas, pero aun así continuo desvistiéndose. Cuando hubo finalizado lentamente adentro un pie y luego el otro en la fuente, al parecer esta estaba escalonada hacia el interior, tomando un respiro de valor comenzó a bajar los escalones, adentrándose más y más en aquel liquido rojizo, fuente de vida y de muerte, al parecer la fuente no era tan profunda cuando la sangre llego a su cintura y se mantuvo. Con decisión se acerco a la estatua de la Madre Noche y lentamente se postro ante esta, posando su frente en la base de la estatua, -Madre Noche, perdona mi pequeñez, yo no soy digno de ser llamado tu hijo, pero si mi aceptas yo seré tu espada cuando me lo ordenes, seré tu escudo cuando lo necesites, seré tu cuerpo en todo momento… mi sangre te pertenece-. En cuanto acabo sintió como un calor reconfortante envolvió su cuerpo, haciéndolo sensible a la energía del mundo, vida, muerte, violencia y bondad, todo ello adopto un significado incomprensible para su edad, pudo oír el latir de la sangre, como esta le rodeaba dándole la sensación de confort que tanto había anhelado. Inmediatamente después su mundo se volvió negro._

XxXxXxXxX

_Cuando volvió al mundo de los vivos se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la gruta, al parecer estaba en una habitación, abriendo los ojos lentamente escaneo toda la habitación por señales de vida, dando un suspiro cansado se incorporo y se acerco al espejo en la esquina de la habitación, su reflejo en este le sorprendió, su pelo rubio había cambiado, adoptando una tonalidad mas rojiza, también las marcas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, sus ojos mantuvieron su color, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero su tren de pensamientos fue detenido cuando oyó la voz de su abuelo._

_-Arashi, todos los cambios que sufriste son una muestra de las capacidades de la Madre Noche y Sithis, te concedieron estos regalos como una muestra de su poder, una prueba de su existencia…-, lagrimas humedecieron los zafiros ojos del pelirrojo -Hay algo más que es conveniente que lo sepas, dime ¿Qué sabes acerca de Kyuubi no Kitsune?-._

XxXxXxXxX

El sueño reparador de Naruto fue interrumpido por el oportuno llamado a su puerta, después de unos instantes esta fue abierta dando paso en la habitación a una anciana con un kimono tradicional morado con un obi rojo, amarrado de un moño de color rojo por la espalda, su cabello rojo se encontraba amarrado en un bollo cosa que sus hacia que sus ojos verdes resaltaran, -Buenos días Arashi-sama, he venido a despertarle, el desayuno se servirá en una media hora, así que, alístese-. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido de indignación seguido de una respuesta afirmativa -Esta bien Susume-san-, segundos después de que la mujer abandono su habitación y fiel a sus palabras se levanto y se vistió.

En el comedor de la mansión se encontraba Soun, llego hace un par de minutos y ha estado esperando por Naruto, cuando por fin pudo verlo reprimió una sonrisa, su nieto vestía un kimono negro, que junto con los demás accesorios le daban una apariencia presentable, sonrió para si mismo, en unos años Arashi seria todo un galán, los cambios que sufrió en la ceremonia de bautismo se asegurarían de ello. Dando un suspiro le hizo un gesto a su nieto para que tomara asiento, deberían de hablar del entrenamiento que recibiría a partir de aquí, tal vez hablar de eso seria un buen tema de conversación antes de que el desayuno fuera servido.

XxXxXxXxX

Había pasado solo una semana desde el incidente en el departamento de Naruto y Sarutobi Sandaime sentía sobre sus hombros todo el peso de sus malas decisiones, después de la investigación preliminar y de las pruebas, los resultados eran concluyentes, dio. Ese simple hecho le había atormentado desde el momento en que lo supo y se había refugiado en su oficina dentro de la Torre Hokage, su mirada perdida en las calles de su amada aldea. Y sin embargo se sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vio, no había estado allí para él y debido a esto, muy en el fondo era como todos los demás aldeanos. Desde aquel fatídico día la aldea había organizado un festival, en honor a la muerte de Kyuubi, tontos ignorantes, si solo supieran.

Desvío su mirada hacia su escritorio, informes e informes con cada pequeña cosa que se encontró en el incendio. Y luego se le sumaba el hecho del incendio de la Residencia Namikaze, con la perdida de todo lo que contenía, realmente fue un grave acontecimiento para Konoha, y sin embargo, nada de todo lo antes mencionado lo hacia temblar de miedo como la respuesta llegaba a su mente, todo esto tenía relación con la muerte de Naruto así como la activación y posterior desaparición de todos los tri-kunai del Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Sandaime levanto su vista cansada, mirando hacia la nada, necesitaba calmar sus nervios con un poco de tabaco, con esto obligaría a su mente a trabajar a marchas forzadas mientras la nicotina entraba en su sistema, aún había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, pero ¿Qué era? Intentando relajarse se sentó más cómodamente en su silla dejando que su mente divagara, sus ojos escanearon su propia oficina, al no hallar nada más para entretenerse volvió la vista hacia su escritorio, mirando directamente la foto de su sucesor, Namikaze Minato y todos los problemas que sucedieron después de su fatídica muerte sellando a Kyuubi en su hijo Uzumaki Naruto, y entonces la realidad lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría, su nieto adoptado no estaba muerto, todo fue un montaje para poder tener acceso a los bienes de Yondaime Hokage, pero ¿con que fin? Por supuesto, ni siquiera debería dudarlo, la herencia que corría por las venas de Naruto lo hacia un activo muy valioso para cualquiera y más si pudieran moldear su mente, este descubrimiento hizo que sus cansados y adoloridos huesos dieran un respingo, juntando las manos mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio realizo una pequeña oración a Kami-sama para darle valor y templanza para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de todo era el Kage de su aldea, por tal motivo estaba primero esta y después su corazón. Tras una breve pausa, junto fuerzas y se encamino para realizar una reunión de carácter urgente.

La sombra que se cernía sobre Konoha le auguraba un futuro muy incierto.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Hola mis queridos lectores, bienvenidos una vez más a este fanfic, como pudimos leer, poco a poco el futuro de Naruto esta obteniendo forma... tambien quisiera agradecerles por su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto y espero que puedan seguir haciendolo ^_______^

Sin más por el momento, paso a retirarme... see you later...


	3. Aprendizaje

**EL PRECIO DE LA SANGRE**

No soy dueño de los personajes de Naruto, estos personajes son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es un crossover del anime/manga de NARUTO y del juego OBLIVION.

Naruto - Amaru - Karin - Shion - Hanabi - Hinata

_Resumen de la historia._

Naruto asesina a un aldeano en defensa propia y tanto Sithis como la Madre Noche ponen sus ojos en él, por lo que la Hermandad Oscura le ofrece lo que más ha anhelado, una familia y el amor que siempre ha querido, este les jura lealtad, e ingresa a sus filas como uno de sus asesinos.

_**Libre de Responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – Aprendizaje**

El viejo Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime se dejo caer en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, suspirando por lo que pareciera ser la enésima vez ese día. Este día se había sumado a su ya larga lista de peores días ocurridos durante su reinado como Hokage y todo apuntaba a que seria mucho, mucho peor. Un rápido vistazo hacia su escritorio confirmo sus sospechas, se sentía agotado, solamente quería descansar y compartir su lecho con su amada esposa

Con otro suspiro de resignación busco entre sus ropas por su inseparable pipa, coloco un poco de tabaco en ella y le prendió fuego, aspirando una gran parte del humo. Sabía que era malo para su salud, pero no pudo contenerse, necesitaba algo para relajarse, y una de esas cosas paso a ser aquella acción. Cerro nuevamente los ojos mientras exhalaba lentamente el humo respirado, sintiendo suavemente como este lo cubría, envolviéndolo como un amigo comprensivo, el cual le permitía desahogarse de sus penas y olvidarse momentáneamente de sus errores.

Sus cavilaciones le llevaron a pensar en un determinado niño rubio. El viejo Hokage sabía que la vida de Naruto como huérfano había sido difícil y trato con todas sus fuerzas el cumplir con los deseos de Yondaime Hokage, todo fue en vano, aún con su poder y posición, la mayoría de los aldeanos, sino es que todos, habían elegido sacar a la superficie su dolor y rabia por la muerte y destrucción causada por Kyuubi no Youko, lamentablemente, el único medio que lograron encontrar, fue desquitarse con el contenedor de este.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el legado de Naruto se hubiera filtrado, porque ciertamente algunas facciones de Konoha habían ya intentado aprovecharse del patrimonio del rubio, cosa que el pudo evitar en aquel tiempo, pero ahora, bueno, no tenía sentido pensar en los errores cometidos, sino en las soluciones a estos.

Algunos minutos después de encendida su pipa, Sandaime Hokage cayo en un ligero sueño y estos le llevaron a remembrar la discusión con el Honorable Consejo hace un par de horas y lo acontecido en las subsecuentes horas.

XxXxXxXxX

_Había cerrado los ojos desde el momento en que tomó asiento, recordando la tranquilidad que se vivía en la aldea, aunque se respiraba un ambiente festivo en las calles, cosa que hacía que su estomago se revolviera._

_Mientras que esperaba a que el salón estuviera en pleno, pensó para si mismo el curso de acción que tendría que tomar "-Perdóname Naruto, pero mi deber como Hokage es primero-"._

_Abriendo los ojos el viejo Hokage inspecciono todo el lugar, notando que Uchiha Fugaku aun no había llegado, "-Que raro-" pensó. Dejando de lado la inasistencia, decidió dar inicio la reunión -Miembros Honorables del Consejo de Konoha, lamento haberlos invocado con tanta prontitud…-, murmullos de quejas fueron escuchados entre la multitud pero Hiruzen se decidió a pasarlos por alto. Con decisión en sus ojos continuo hablando -… después de muchas cavilaciones mías, he llegado a una terrible conclusión y mi deber como Hokage me ha exigido el buscar apoyo entre ustedes, por este motivo he decidido revelarles a todos ustedes varios secretos que por seguridad debieron ocultarse de todo publico, eso incluye a todos ustedes-._

_-¿Estas seguro que es lo correcto, Hokage-sama?- pregunto incierto Mitokado Homura, excompañero de Sarutobi._

_-Comenzare recordándoles el deseo de Yondaime Hokage, él quería que la gente viera su hijo como un héroe, pero como todos ustedes sabrán esto no sucedió, por mucho que desee cambiar eso, no pude cambiar la forma de pensar de la gente, así que desde su nacimiento hice una ley, para evitar que las creencias de la generación del ataque de Kyuubi repercutieran en el grupo de edad de Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-._

_Gritos de indignación se escucharon por toda la sala._

_-¡Esa cosa no es el hijo de Yondaime Hokage! ¡No era más que un demonio!- gritó uno de los miembros del consejo civil._

_En ese momento Utatane Koharu, excompañera de Sandaime tomó la palabra, -Por más que lo nieguen, esa es una verdad inalterable, Uzumaki Naruto fue el hijo legitimo y heredero de nuestro querido Yondaime-. Más gritos de indignación se escucharon en la sala._

_Sandaime comenzó a impacientarse al observar como el verdadero patrimonio de Naruto era rechazado, esta discusión le estaba generando un dolor de cabeza que intento apaciguar frotándose las sienes con la mano izquierda, volviendo a abrir los ojos decidió intervenir, por lo que elevo un poco su mano derecha formando un puño en el aire y la estrello contra la madera de la mesa frente a él, generando un golpe fuerte, todos los ojos en la sala dirigieron le dirigieron la mirada. -Nos estamos desviando del tema, hablar sobre el patrimonio de Naruto no nos llevará a nada, eso ya es asunto del pasado, lo que quería revelarles a ustedes es mi conclusión, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto no esta muerto…-._

_Esa revelación pareció hundirse en los corazones de los presentes._

_-… alguien incendio también el hogar de Namikaze Minato y en el proceso se llevo uno de los secretos más guardados de Konoha, el pergamino con las instrucciones para realizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu…-._

_Justo cuando iba a continuar con más información descubierta, un ANBU apareció en la sala, este se inclino ante la presencia del Hokage, haciéndole el aludido una seña para que hablara, -Disculpe la interrupción Hokage-sama, pero no podía retener en secreto la perdida que hemos sufrido hoy…-, el viejo Hokage se extraño ante este comentario pero no emitió ninguna señal sobre esto, -... señor, el Clan Uchiha ha sido masacrado-._

_Esta declaración fue la que origino los siguientes gritos de pánico que se escucharon por toda la sala._

XxXxXxXxX

Arashi observaba el inmenso cielo nocturno, lleno de brillantes estrellas, el olor a campo impregnaba todo el aire. Desde el lugar en que se encontraba examino el lugar con sus ojos azules, divisando en la ciudad algunos pequeños parques, hogares con sus patios, edificios, a lo lejos se apreciaban graneros y viñedos. La atmosfera en su conjunto daba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz, todo esto le daba la oportunidad de recordar lo que hace un par de horas le dijeron y debatiendo consigo mismo si este era el mejor curso de acción.

XxXxXxXxX

_Arashi __seguía a su abuelo por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado, ambos pasaron por un par de salas escasamente amuebladas, con las ventanas aun cerradas para impedir la entrada del frío otoñal, su paso siguió por un poco más hasta llegar a un juego de puertas cerradas, éstas eran de rica madera suave, con adornos tallados sobre ellas, Soun saco una llave y la deposito en la cerradura, girándola para abrir las puertas, una vez hecho esto, primeramente se adentro este en la sala, Arashi para no quedarse atrás se aliso rápidamente la ropa y fue detrás de él._

_Esta habitación era igual de calida que el pasillo oscuro que los había traído aquí, en el piso se encontraban numerosas alfombras de colores rojos y verdes, con azules celestes y marinos, estantes llenos de pergaminos desordenados con distintos bordes en dorado, rojo y azul, así como uno que otro frasco._

_Mientras su abuelo estaba distraído, o eso creyó él, Arashi observo su entorno, viendo numerosos muebles, alfombras, estanterías de frascos de vidrio, arcillas y pergaminos, estos últimos desordenados por toda la habitación, en la enorme chimenea ardía el fuego, llenando la sala de calor, probablemente de allí venía la fragancia que olio al entrar en la habitación._

_En otra esquina del lugar se encontraba una mesa hecha de piedra, encima de esta había distintos utensilios, recipientes e implementos, un cuenco y muchas otras cosas que para su limitado conocimiento no podía identificar. En el fondo se encontraba una mesa imponente situada en un ángulo frente a la puerta, es allí donde Soun se sentó, comenzando a inspeccionar algunos papeles y pergaminos, mientras fruncía el ceño._

_-Parece que no he venido en algún tiempo aquí- pronuncio Soun __mirándome directamente, instintivamente Arashi dio un paso atrás. -¿Tienes alguna idea del por qué te he traído?-. El pelirrojo solo negó con la cabeza. Soun se llevo una mano a la cabeza para excusarse -Lo siento, hehehe, a veces olvido que tú eres nuevo en todo esto, en fin, siéntate Arashi-._

_Después de que transcurrieron unos segundos y al observar como su nieto tomo asiento, comenzó -Lo que voy a enseñarte…- dijo mientras miraba la llama en la chimenea de su estudio, -… es a matar, matar gente, el delicado arte del asesinato, ese es mi campo y todavía sigo siendo uno de los mejores y también será el tuyo…-, se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al fuego agarrando a su paso el atizador, con el cual avivo las llamas -… mataras en el nombre de la Madre Noche, nadie debe saber de tu existencia, en las sombras donde nadie pueda verte o en la luz, frente a un mar de gente, te enseñare las artes más mezquinas, furtivas, letales y discretas para matar gente en su conjunto aprenderás a matar, cegar, ensordecer, debilitar o cercenar extremidades, provocar parálisis o impotencia corporal…... -, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Arashi para tratar de ver su reacción ante sus próximas palabras prosiguió -… voy a enseñarte a ser un asesino, ¿Qué te parece?-._

_Arashi sintió como un nudo en su estomago se formó, aún tenía muy fresco en su mente el recuerdo de la muerte de aquel aldeano, inseguro, asintió lentamente, sin saber que otra cosa podría hacer._

_-Puedo entender tu inseguridad Arashi…- su mirada denotaba nostalgia, -… cuando yo tuve que elegir tampoco me gustó, quizás a ti te guste o no, pero si pretender ser parte de esta familia tendrás que hacerlo…-, regresando su mirada hacia su nieto continuo -… aún te faltan algunos años y durante ese intervalo, tienes mucho que aprender, pero por ahora, quizás deberíamos dejar la habitación un poco más presentable, ¿no lo crees?-._

_Cuando todo el ajetreo hubo finalizado ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde se detuvieron a comer un entremés de media noche, que consistía en un par de hogazas de pan y algo de agua. En cuanto los dos hubieron terminado su cena tardía Shon tomó la palabra._

_-Ya es tarde, es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Recuerda, todo esto es un secreto, no se lo debes contar a nadie, ¿bien?-._

_-Está bien- respondió Arashi sin vacilación, acto seguido se metió en su alcoba._


End file.
